Beyblade OCs- Titania
by YuYuChick
Summary: Bios for my Beyblade OCs, who make up the team Titania. Rated for mild language
1. Short Bios

These are the short bios for my Beyblade OCs. Full Bios will be in the next chapters.

If anyone has any Ideas for who I should pair them with let me know.

Name: Lacey Carter

Age: 17

Nationality: Australian-American

Height: 160cm/5'3

Weight: 58.1kg/128lbs

Rank/Role: Co-Captain

Other: Lacey and Alice started the team when they were 12 and act as Co-Captains. She isn't the nicest person in the world and can be quite hard on her team but she genuinely cares about them. She can be quite snarky and is very straight forward, to the point of coming across as mean. She can also be very arrogant and has a temper that flares up quickly.

Name: Alice Tyler

Age: 16

Nationality: Australian

Height: 158cm/5'2

Weight: 52.6/116lbs

Rank/Role: Co-Captain/Engineer

Other: At first glance Alice seems like a ditzy and overly cheerful girly girl. She's actually the teams engineer having learned mechanics from from her Father, along with being the Co-Captain. She's also a very good cook, Lacey and Nadia in particular enjoy her cooking. She also likes fashion and is often found shopping. She and Lacey are best friends despite (or because of ) their differing personalities.

Name: Danielle Carter

Age: 15

Nationality: Australian-American

Height: 162cm/5'3.5

Weight: 51.3kg/113lbs

Rank/Role: Blader

Other: Danielle, known as 'Dani' to her friends, is a shy girl with serious confidence issues. She's very close to her sister who often has to stick up for her. She's a good blader but due to her lack of confidence often psyches herself out. She's a very bookish person and quite smart. She and Tanisha are close friends due to being the same age and having similar interests.

Name: Nadia Michelle Hart

Age: 16

Nationality: Filipino

Height: 154cm/5'0.5

Weight: 47.1kg/104lbs

Rank/Role: Blader

Other: Nadia is much like Alice in their shared love of fashion and cheerfull personalities. Unlike Alice she's rather shallow and has a long list of exes. She's very fashion consious and wishes to be a fashion designer when she's older. Outside of Fashion and Beyblading she isn't particularly bright. It's something of a joke among the team that she isn't altogether 'there'.

Name: Claudia Rose

Age: 17

Nationality: Australian-Japanese

Height: 165cm/5'5

Weight: 59.9kg/132lbs

Rank/Role: Substitute

Other: Claudia's a very blunt person. She doesn't speak much but approximatley 1/3 of everything she says are scathing remarks, sarcasm or both. She also has a bad temper that's best not to cross. Despite this she's quite close to her teammates and lightens up when she gets to like someone. She can be very rude and mean spirited, pointing out peoples flaws.

Name: Kaitlin Stanfield

Age: 20

Nationality: Australian

Height: 168cm/5'6

Weight: 61.2kg/135lbs

Rank/Role: Manager/Coach

Other: Kaitlin, known as Kate among the team, is usually a very serious person who can be very cold to most people, even her team. She can be very harsh when the team fail but is still very supportive. Because of all this the team refer to her as the 'Mum' of the group. Though she denies it she does see the team as her family due to having a strained relationship with her actual family.

Name: Tanisha Elliot

Age: 15

Nationality: Australian

Height: 164cm/5'4.5

Weight: 76.2kg/168lbs

Rank/Role: Assistant-Coach

Other: Tanisha is a very outgoing person who's great at making friensds. She can be quite nosy and has a habbit of gossiping. She's easygoing and sometimes silly and acts as the 'heart' of the team, being able to calm her more iritable teammates. She is a very artsy person who loves to draw, paint, ect. This makes her a great help to the team since she can see things others can't. Besides art she also loves books which was why she and Danielle became friends.

Name: Sierra Luise Thomas

Age: 18

Nationality: New Zealander

Height: 163cm/5'4

Weight: 54.9kg/121bs

Rank/Role: Support/Strategist

Other: Sierra is the team's strategist but acts more like their obligatory cheerleader. She's a very flirtacious person and will drop everything if she sees a cute guy. She can be very self-centered at times and can be very uncooperative. Despite this she's very smart and is ultimately very supportive towards her team.

Name: Christa McAlister

Age: 16

Nationality: English

Height: 173cm/5'8

Weight: 57.2kg/126lbs

Rank/Role: Support

Other: Like Nadia, Christa isn't all together 'there'. She has a habbit of going off into her own little world. She's a cheerful person who likes to help people. Because of this it's easy to take advantage of her. Despite her cheerful nature she's self concious of her height and is easily embarrassed by it. She isn't an official member of the team, instead acting as a benefactor, buy beyblade parts and funding.

Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki. I am in no way saying it belongs to me.


	2. Lacey

Name: Lacey Carter

Nickname(s): Lace

Age: 17

Birthday: 18th April

Sex: Female

Nationality: Australian-American (Australian Mother, American Father)

Rank: Co-Captain

Team: Titania

Height: 160cm/5'3

Weigtht: 58.1kg/128lbs

Family: Mother, Father and Younger Sister (Danielle)

Personality: Lacey doesn't come across as the nicest person. She's an arrogant young woman who hates to be proved wrong. She can be very rude and tempermental. She can be harsh to her team but is still very supportive. She cares deeply for her team and is very protective of them, particularly her younger sister Danielle. She's an impulsive person and who doesn't think before she acts.

Back story: Lacey was born in the US to a middle class family. Her sister was born two years later. Her Family moved to Australia, where her Mother was born, when she was seven. The she met Alice Tyler, her next door nabours only daughter. She and Alice became friends right away and spent a lot of time together, to the point they began to see each other as Sisters. She started beyblading when she was ten. When she was twelve she and Alice started a Beyblading team that they named Titania. Lacey convinced her sister to join the team while Alice convinced a girl who had moved next door to her mothers Bakery. A year later they met Claudia who became their substitute. They met Kaitlin and Tanisha shortly after during a tournament in Victoria. A few months later they met Sierra at a Second Tournament in New Zealand. A year later they met Christa at a tournament in the UK where they befriended her and she became their benefactor and unofficial ninth member of the team.

Love interest: Undecided

Beyblade: Kirette L (Lightweight)

Bit Beast: Kirette, A lilac butterfly with long, curled hindwings (It's a joke that she looks like a fairy)

Element: Wind

Attacks: Silver wind, Shining Wing

Stats- (Out of five)

Attack: **

Defence: ***

Endurance: **

Speed: ****


	3. Alice

Name: Alice Tyler

Nickname(s): Ally,

Age: 16

Birthday: 3rd October

Sex: Female

Nationality: Australian

Rank: Co-Captain, Engineer

Team: Titania

Height: 158cm/5'2

Weigtht: 52.6/116lbs

Family: Mother, Father, Two Older Brothers, Younger Brother, Niece

Personality: Alice is the most cheerful and energetic member of the team, sometimes to the point of annoyance. She's kinda ditzy and not to bright but she makes up for that through sheer stubbornness. She's very friendly and supports her team through anything. She's very girly and can be quite gossipy at times. She's very flighty and tends to daydream.

Back story: Alice was born in New South Wales, Australia. She had two older brothers and a younger brother was born three years later. When she was six Lacey and Danielle moved next door. She and Lacey became friends quickly and saw each other as sisters. When she was eleven she and Lacey started a Beyblading team, which Alice convinced Lacey to name Titania (Lacey though the name sounded cool and left it. Alice of the other hand chose it as a joke about Lacey's Bit Beast being a Butterfly that looks considerably like a Fairy, Titania being the Fairy Queen from A Midsummer Nights Dream). Alice convinced Nadia, who's family had moved next to her Mothers shop, to join the team while Lacey got her sister to join. From there they got Claudia, Kaitlin, Tanisha, Sierra and Christa to join the team.

Love interest: Max or Oliver (I still havn't chosen who)

Beyblade: Braegette H (Heavyweight)

Bit Beast: Braegette, an Orange Rhinoceros with a silver horn.

Element: Earth

Attacks: Stampede, Great Earthquake

Stats-

Attack: ****

Defence: **

Endurance: **

Speed: *


	4. Danielle

Name: Danielle Carter

Nickname(s): Dani

Age: 15

Birthday: 11th July

Sex: Female

Nationality: Australian-American (Australian Mother, American Father)

Rank: Blader

Team: Titania

Height: 162cm/5'3.5

Weigtht: 51.3kg/113lbs

Family: Mother, Father, Older Sister (Lacey)

Personality: Danielle is a very shy girl with serious confidence issues. She's easilly scared so her Sister often has to stick up for her. She's very bookish which has made her quite smart. Although she's usually a fairly calm person she can become very inssisstent and clingy when scared or worried. She' very gentle and soft spoken which makes her a target for harrassment.

Back story: She was born in the US to a middle class family. She was bullied a lot as a child which made her a very shy and standoffish girl. When she was five years old her Family moved to Australia, partly because of her being bullied. Her sister became friends with the neightbours daughter which made Danielle quite jealous. For a few years she was being bullied until Alice found out and told Lacey. After this she became friends with Alice. When she was ten Lacey and Alice started a Beyblading team. Lacey decided to ask Danielle to join due to her being a decent blader. After much convincing Danielle finally gave in a joined. Just over a year later they met Tanisha who Danielle quickly befriended.

Love interest: Undecided

Beyblade: Sianette P (Protective)

Bit Beast: Sianatte, A pale blue and grey Dolphin with green eyes

Element: Water/Ice

Attacks: Black Waves, Icey Tundra

Stats-

Attack: *

Defence: ***

Endurance: **

Speed: **


	5. Nadia

Name: Nadia Michelle Hart

Nickname(s): N/A

Age: 16

Birthday: 17th June

Sex: Female

Nationality: Filipino

Rank: Blader

Team: Titania

Height: 154cm/5'0.5

Weigtht: 47.1kg/104lbs

Family: Mother, Father

Personality: Nadia is a very ditzy person. She has a habit of goining off into her own little world, so she can come across as ignorant at times. She can be very selfish and shallow, dating and making friends off of looks alone. She's a very cherrful person with lots of energy. She has a good sence of humour and pokes fun at people, though she doesn't mean any harm. She can be very peersuasive and charming when she wants to be. Unfortunateley she isn't very smart so this skill of hers usually goes to waste.

Back story: Nadia was born in the Phillipines to a rather wealthy family. She was home schooled so didn't have many friends, but was very spoiled. When she was eleven her family moved to Australia, where they decided they'd be happier. They moved into a house next to a small bakery. Not long after the Daughter of the Bakery's owner asked Nadia to join a Beyblading team she and her friend had formed, having found out Nadia was a Beyblader. At first Nadia said no and argued but after a few says gave in and joined.

Love interest: Undecided

Beyblade: Linette E (Endure)

Bit Beast: Linette, A golden Lion with a red paws and tip of it's tail

Element: Fire

Attacks: Blazing Heat, Sonic Rour

Stats-

Attack: **

Defence: **

Endurance: ****

Speed: *


	6. Claudia

Name: Claudia Rose

Nickname(s): Claud

Age: 17

Birthday: 13th January

Sex: Female

Nationality: Australian-Japanese

Rank: Substitute

Team: Titania

Height: 165cm/5'5

Weigtht: 59.9/132lbs

Family: Mother, Father, Older Brother

Personality: Claudia can be quite cold to people she doesn't know and sometimes even her own team. She has a snarky sence of humour and has a habbit of putting people down. She's very blunt which can make her seem rude. She can also be quite harsh to almost everyone and isn't the nicest person ever but she's much nicer to her team (most of the time). She's quiet and a lot of what she says is condicending. She also has the worst temper of the team.

Back story: Claudia was born in Victoria, Australia to a Japanese Mother and Australian Father. She's never gotten along with her Brother due to differing intersts and personalities. She used to be very girly but due to bullying she changed a lot during her first and second year of secondary school. When she was thirteen she went to a beyblading tournament with her team. After the tournament, which they lost to Titania, the team broke up due to arguments. Later she met Lacey, Alice, Danielle and Nadia who had seen the fight, and, after much arguing and bribery, agreed to join Titania as a Substitute.

Love interest: Enrique

Beyblade: Morchette B (Balance)

Bit Beast: Morchette, a Yellow and White Eel

Element: Electricity

Attacks: Black Lightning, Crashing Thunder

Stats-

Attack: ***

Defence: ***

Endurance: **

Speed: **


	7. Kaitlin

Name: Kaitlin Stanfield

Nickname(s): Kate, Katie, K

Age: 20

Birthday: 7th May

Sex: Female

Nationality: Australian

Rank: Manager/Coach

Team: Titania

Height: 168cm/5'6

Weigtht: 61.2kg/135lbs

Family: Mother, Father, Younger Brother, Younger Sister (Estranged from family)

Personality: Kate is a very serious person. She has a bad attitude and tends to be quite harsh. She's supportive to her team in her own way and cares about them deeply. Not that she'd ever admit it of course. She can be cold at times and generally isn't the nicest person around. She has a temper that she rarely bothers to keep in check. She tries to hide her emotions from everyone which makes her rare moments of warmth all the more noticable.

Back story: Kaitlin was born in Northern Australia to a wealthy family. As a child she was very rebelious which only got worse when she hit her teenage years. When she was sixteen she met the met the members of Titania at a Tournament where she was working who offered her a spot as their coach, which she agreed to. When she turned eighteen she moved out of her parents house and rented a flat in New South Wales, near the rest of the team.

Love interest: Undecided


	8. Tanisha

Name: Tanisha Elliot

Nickname(s):

Age: 15

Birthday: 28th January

Sex: Female

Nationality: Australian

Rank: Assistant-Coach

Team: Titania

Height: 164cm/5'4.5

Weigtht: 76.2kg/168lbs

Family: Mother, Father, Younger Sister

Personality: Tanisha is a very outgoing person with lots of energy and is great at making friends. She's easygoing and sometimes acts silly. She can be quite nosy and likes to know what's going on. She's a nice person who is very supportive towards her teammates and able to bring people out of their shell. She's very talkative and can get along with almost anyone. She rarely holds grudges and will give almost anyone a second chance.

Back story: Tanisha grew up in New South Wales to a supportive and energetic family. Her childhood was mostly stress free and she was popular at school. When she was 11 she joined Titania at the same Tournament where they met Kaitlin. She jumped at the chance of joining the team and becoming Kaitlins Assistant. She became close to Danielle due to her friendly nature and managed to get her to come out of her shell somewhat.

Love interest: Undecided (Seeing a theme yet?)


	9. Sierra

Name: Sierra Louise Thomas

Nickname(s):

Age: 18

Birthday: 19th December

Sex: Female

Nationality: New Zealander

Rank: Support-Strategist

Team: Titania

Height: 162cm/5'4

Weigtht: 54.9kg/121lbs

Family: Mother, Father, Older Brother

Personality: Sierra is a very enthusiastic girl. Unfortunateley she's most enthusiastic about boys. She's a huge flirt and will drop everything to go out flirting. She's also very and beauty concious. Despite this she's actually very smart and a great strategist. She's self-centered and uncooperative. She's supportive towards her team and acts like an older sister to them so she can get quite protective.

Back story: Sierra was born in New Zealand to a wealthy family. She went to a private school where she was very popular. She got into Beyblading and began to work at a tournament arena when she was 14. At one of these Tournaments she met Titania. She befriended them right away and after the Tournament she joined the team as a Strategist. Not long later she moved to Victoria to live with relatives, so that she could be closer to the team.

Love interest: Undecided


	10. Christa

Name: Christa McAlister

Nickname(s): Chrisie

Age: 16

Birthday: 7th February

Sex: Female

Nationality: English

Rank: Support

Team: Titania

Height: 173cm/5'8

Weight: 57.2kg/126lbs

Family: Mother, Father

Personality: Christa has a habbit of going off into her own little world at random moments. She's forgetful and comes across as ditzy. Despite this she's a very cheerful person and loves to help people. Unfortunateley this makes her easy to take advantage of and manipulate. She's self concious of her height and is easily embarrassed by it. She's overall a friendly person but has some self-confidence issues.

Back story: Christa was born in England to a very wealthy family. She's been tutored since she was young which meant she didn't make many friends. Despite this she was a very cheerful child. When she reached secodary school age her parents sent her to a private bourding school. She took an interest in beyblading but due to not having much time on her hands she wasn't very good. During a tournament she met Titania. They offered her a place on the team but she declined because of her parents. She still agreed to be there benefactor so that she's be able to see their matches and hang out with them and her parents would let her.

Love interest: Undecided


End file.
